


Paths Crossing

by enemytosleep



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Goodbye Forever, I'll Miss You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome says goodbye again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paths Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [](http://iyissekiwa.livejournal.com/profile)[**iyissekiwa**](http://iyissekiwa.livejournal.com/) \- _Cross_    
>  **Warnings:** late manga spoiler if you squint

"I hate that this feels like I'm abandoning you." He stroked her cheek with his thumb, looking truly sorry.

"You're not abandoning me: your pack _needs_ you." She took his hand in hers, holding them both against her cheek. "I'd never forgive myself if I kept you from them for no good reason."

"Kagome-"

She cut him off. "I'll be fine! I've got my friends here with me now."

"But not me."

She now had his hands in hers, in an oddly ironic reverse of their past encounters. "You know you'll always be my friend, Kouga."

He pulled her into his chest, tucking her head beneath his chin. "You know I'll always have a place for you in my heart."

"I do," she agreed. She tried to fight the burning in her eyes. She didn't want him to change his mind; the wolves really did need him.

He gave her a gentle squeeze, then stepped back and gave her a wide grin that was full of fang. "Until we meet again, Kagome. Take care of yourself. If you ever need me, I'll find you."

"Thanks, Kouga."

He turned and took off at a run. It was still odd not to see his customary whirlwind exit. _Goodbye, Kouga. Until next time, anyway._


End file.
